fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Season Pretty Cure
Season Pretty Cure '(シーズンプリキュア ''Shīzunpurikyua) is WhiteColor's fourth fan series. Is the actually sequel for the Little Princess Pretty Cure! '', where Cure Winter doesn't fight alone. In this series, she isn't the leader cure. Story ''Season Pretty Cure episodes '' After the defeat of Cure Winter, Sailor tried to heal her, with the silver crystal. She can, but Sailor was tired, and fall in a deep sleep. Cure Winter started to cry, but the silver crystal shines. After this, a shillouette from a woman (Looking like her mother), saying to Winter to find partners with Haru, Masi and Coffee. Friends. She refuses, but accepted later. In TaiyoCity, a little girl called Miyoshino Usagi had a strange dream. After she wakes up, she find a little brooch. She kepted it, and with a beauty transformation, changed into Cure Spring, with the Magenta Crystal! With that, a new Pretty Cure Story starts! Characters Cures 'Miyoshino Usagi '(ミヨ志野うさぎ ''Miyoshino Usagi) A normal girl, happy, cheerful, and acts like a little child, sometimes. She goes to Niji Public First Middle School, and her alter-ego is 'Cure Spring '(キュアスプリング kyuasupuringu). Her powers are related to flowers. '''Natsusaki Summer (夏サキサマー Natsusaki Sama) She is a Sporty girl, and best friend (or only) of Usagi. She doesn't believe in magic, but Usagi believes. She goes to the same school as Usagi. Her alter ego is Cure Heated '(キュア加熱 ''Kyua Reatu). Her powers are related to fire. 'Akisuno Akiye ' Tranquil, but impatient. This is Akiye, a little girl who study much and doesn't care for danger. Her alter ego is 'Cure Autumn '(キュアオータム Kyua Ōtamu). Her powers are related to wind. '''Yukihishi Mitsuko (由紀ヒシ美都子 Yukihishi Mitsuko) She was the first Pretty Cure to appear. She is a 14 year old girl, who in the earth study in the White Private First Middle School. Her alter ego is Cure Winter (キュアウィンター''Kyua U~intā''). Her powers are related to snow. Mascots Haru Usagi's partner. She gave the Magenta Crystal to Usagi in episode one. She is a bunny-like fairy. Masi Summer's partner. He gave the Rouge Crystal to Summer in episode 3. Coffee Akiye's partner. He gave the Leather Crystal to Akiye in episode 4. Sailor She was Mitsuko's partner, but falled into a deep sleep when tried to save her. Villains Break Promise The main villain of this season. Her human form is Prahlia, and she awakes in this season. Shadow One of the villains. Whisper Other villain. Dark Another villain. Chudan The monsters of the series. Are made with the Crystal Heart of the person. Locations Miracle Kingdom - The kingdom where Mitsuko were born. TaiyoCity - The city. Items Miracle Romance Compact - The Cures' transformation item. Silver Crystal - The Crystal that Allows Mitsuko to transform. Silver Baton - Cure Winter main weapon. Magenta Crystal - The Crystal that allows Usagi to transform. Magenta Arrow - Cure Spring's main weapon. Rouge Crystal - The Crystal that allows Summer to transform. Rouge Mirror - Cure Heated's main weapon. Leather Crystal - The Crystal that allows Akiye to transform. Leather Candle - Cure Autumn's main weapon. Trivia *The season crystals looks like the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon. **Really, White created Usagi and Mitsuko basead on the ''Sailor Moon ''story. **More funny, the Miracle Romance Compact is exactly the same as the Crystal Star, and Miracle Romance Compact is another name for the Crystal Star, the transformation item of Sailor Moon. *This series is a bit similiar to Heartcatch! Precure! *Like Misumi Nagisa, Miyoshino Usagi's catchprase is "Arienai!", but her other catchprase is "What's wrong in saying the truth?" Category:User: WhiteColor Category:Fan Series